Doctor Doom VS Bayonetta
Doctor Doom VS Bayonetta is a What-If Death Battle pitting Marvel Comics' Doctor Doom against Bayonetta. The work on this page is currently the work done by AdamGregory03 when he had this fight, it will change in the future. Description DoomFest AdamGregory03 These two have literally gone through Hell to achieve their goals. One wants to take over, and the other... well... She's just here to have fun. Interlude DoomFest AdamGregory03 (Cue: Invader ) Wizard: "Fiction has given us many powerful characters, heroes, villains, or inbetween. But no characters can wind up being as intimidating as these two... for completely different reasons..." Boomstick: "Doctor Doom, the Lord of Latveria." Wizard: "And Bayonetta, of the Umbra Witch clan." Boomstick: "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Doctor Doom DoomFest AdamGregory03 (Cue: Bon Voyage (Fantastic 4)) Wizard: "Doctor Doom... Lord of Latveria, Doom is perhaps the most feared and respected villain of the Marvel universe." Boomstick: "I mean, just look at him! Pretty much everything about him screams badass." Wizard: "But, before he was the villain we all know him as today, he was Victor Von Doom... a gypsy boy. Growing up in Latveria, father was a brilliant scientist who died of frostbite, and his mother... accidentally sold her soul to the devil and that made her a prisoner of Hell..." Boomstick: "Determined to avenge his parents' death, young orphaned Victor vowed to master both science and magic... And... He did." Wizard: "Victor quickly became one of the most brilliant scientific minds with adept skills in sorcery, and his first task with this intellect of his was to build a device to take him to Hell to rescue his mother." Boomstick: "But, it blew up in his face... Literally." Wizard: "Even though the only damage was a single scar, Victor was horrified that his always-perfect face was ruined, and sought refuge in the European mountains, where he came across a band of monks that took him in. And, then he promptly put them to work in building him a suit of armor to hide his body from the world." Boomstick: "And Doom was so eager to get the thing on, that he put it on right after it came out of the boiler, which only messed his face up even further. And if you think that's bad... You should see what happened with the codpiece." Doctor Doom (Robot Chicken): "What did-Did you say codpiece!?" (A monk puts a codpiece on Doom's groin, causing him to scream in pain and fall over) "What now, guys!?" Monk: "Well the codpiece is upside down!" Doctor Doom: "What did you-!?" ''(The monk tears the codpiece off, also tearing some of Doom's flesh and making him scream in anguish some more, and then it transitions back to reality) ''The Thing (Robot Chicken): "...Sorry about your dick, dude." Boomstick: "Poor bastard..." (Cue: Doctor Doom's Theme (Marvel vs. Capcom 3)) (Cue: Chasing the Surfer (Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer)) Bayonetta Intermission The Battle DoomFest AdamGregory03 Pre-Fight WORK IN PROGRESS Bayonetta: "You'll have to forgive me for asking, but who are you?" The hooded figure finally turns and faces her, revealing himself. Doctor Doom: "My name matters not... But you may call me Doom. Lord Doom, to be precise... For you see, you are not the first to come into my chambers... And you will not be the first to either yield before me, or perish in a futile attempt to-" Bayonetta suddenly kicks a rock at him, which hits Doom right in the chest and staggers him backwards. Doctor Doom: "HOW DARE YOU STRIKE DOOM!?" Bayonetta: "Sorry, darling... I just can't stand you talkative types. Always looking to chat rather than fight. It bores me so, but in your case I guess it's understandable." Doctor Doom: "And now you mock me!? You must have a death wish!" Bayonetta: "Oh, not at all." Bayonetta whips out a pair of pistols from behind her head. Bayonetta: "Let's just say it's my job to punish naughty little boys like you." Doctor Doom: "You will pay with your life for your insolence!" FIGHT! K.O.! Results Who are you rooting for? Doctor Doom Bayonetta Trivia *Adam originally pit Beerus from Dragon Ball against Bayonetta, but changed it due to this match-up making more sense. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:DoomFest Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music